Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a cloud based business environment and particularly relates to a web-based platform for design and development of enterprise applications. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a method and system for deploying, executing, monitoring and maintaining enterprise applications in the cloud-enabled production environment.
Description of the Related Art
Various enterprise applications fundamentally differ only in their business entities, business processes, context and business rules. The underlying technical layer does not vary across the applications. If the enterprise layer is isolated from the technical layer, then an underlying technical layer can be constructed in a re-usable manner.
There are multiple system software layers that have evolved over many years on top of the hardware layer to make application development flexible and easier such as database engines, application servers, web servers and the like. With the advent of the Service-oriented architecture (SOA) framework, external systems and users interact only with the service layer. The workings of the underlying technical layers are hidden successfully using abstraction.
In a rapidly changing high technology business environment where information management of the business organization is often a critical factor in maintaining competitiveness, it has become increasingly necessary for businesses to adopt software business platforms in an effort to enable the efficient sharing of information. Additionally, many enterprises do not want the hassle of maintaining their own server hardware. Provided that their security concerns have been addressed, enterprises prefers to outsource the hardware management to the cloud and simply use the enterprise application to meet their business needs.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) for developing business applications. There also exists the need for a web-based deployment environment that integrates underlying technical layers, thereby allowing enterprise architects to focus on building the business functionality using business services easily. Further, there is a need for a method and system for defining the business rules and the rules of entity relationships, deploying these applications on the application development platform, monitoring their usage and maintaining the same.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.